I will always Love You
by briannahher24
Summary: Loren is bullied in school, and she is abused by her father. She has been dating Eddie for 2 years and he doesn't know about any of this.
1. Chapter 1

It all starts off with Loren being abused by her father.

**Loren: **In i'm sorry Loren stutters as Trent puts her in a choke hold

**Trent: I told you to wash your cup after you were done why didnt you**

**Loren: I forgot Loren still whimpering because Trents hand went into her throat and she couldn't breath**

**Trent: forgetting is not acceptable in this house Trent say in an angry tone**

**Loren: i'm sorry Loren says in barely breathing and blacking out a bit.**

**Trent: Good i love you but next time you wont be so lucky, trent changes from being psychotic to being an understanding guy**

**Loren: OK Loren says in hesitating tone sliding down the wall**

**Trent: I have a date so make yourself something and don't leave the house**

**Loren: OK Loren say scared**

**Trent: "pathetic" Trent whispers under his**

**Loren POV**

**I am so scared right now i need to call Eddie i need him by me i need his arms around me and for him to tell me its okay. But he doesn't know. He doesnt know my father hasn't been hurting me for years. He doesn't know that he has hurt me over and over again. In the summer i never want to go swimming because I'm afraid to show my bruises, but he loves me he keeps telling me he loves me and I'm scared he will just hurt me just like my father. I decided to call him because I love him too and i hope he wont hurt me we have been daring for 2 years i trust him.**

Loren: Hi Loren say in a shy voice

**Eddie: Hey beautiful whats wrong**

**Loren: nothing why would you think anything is wrong**

**Eddie: because of the tone of your voice do you want me to come over **

**Loren: Yeah i would like that**

**Eddie: k I'll be there in 20 minutes.**

Guys if you want me to continue this story please R&R i will see you next time  
Love, Brianna


	2. Chapter 2

It all starts off with Loren being abused by her father.

**Loren: **In i'm sorry Loren stutters as Trent puts her in a choke hold

**Trent: I told you to wash your cup after you were done why didnt you**

**Loren: I forgot Loren still whimpering because Trents hand went into her throat and she couldn't breath**

**Trent: forgetting is not acceptable in this house Trent say in an angry tone**

**Loren: i'm sorry Loren says in barely breathing and blacking out a bit.**

**Trent: Good i love you but next time you wont be so lucky, trent changes from being psychotic to being an understanding guy**

**Loren: OK Loren says in hesitating tone sliding down the wall**

**Trent: I have a date so make yourself something and don't leave the house**

**Loren: OK Loren say scared**

**Trent: "pathetic" Trent whispers under his**

**Loren POV**

**I am so scared right now i need to call Eddie i need him by me i need his arms around me and for him to tell me its okay. But he doesn't know. He doesnt know my father hasn't been hurting me for years. He doesn't know that he has hurt me over and over again. In the summer i never want to go swimming because I'm afraid to show my bruises, but he loves me he keeps telling me he loves me and I'm scared he will just hurt me just like my father. I decided to call him because I love him too and i hope he wont hurt me we have been daring for 2 years i trust him.**

Loren: Hi Loren say in a shy voice

**Eddie: Hey beautiful whats wrong**

**Loren: nothing why would you think anything is wrong**

**Eddie: because of the tone of your voice do you want me to come over **

**Loren: Yeah i would like that**

**Eddie: k I'll be there in 20 minutes.**

Guys if you want me to continue this story please R&R i will see you next time  
Love, Brianna


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's POV**

**i wonder what's wrong with Loren she's been acting weird since we started dating. I love her but every time i say it she doesn't believe I'm driving to her house now, she seemed upset i am pulling up at her house i wonder what is wrong. i ring the door and see Loren sobbing her eyes out and all i do is hug her.**

**Loren: "Hi Eddie" Loren say in a soft voice**

**Eddie:" Hi baby, whats wrong you look like you've been crying" Eddie says stepping into her house he sees blood on the wall and on the floor.**

**Loren: "Do you want any thing to eat" Loren steps into the kitchen **

**Eddie:" No, baby what happened in here" he wraps his arms around her waist**

**Loren: "Nothing" do you want spaghetti" Loren says ignoring his question and get the spaghetti**

**Eddie: "No, come here what happened" he leads her to the couch**

**Loren: "i cut my self" Loren says lying to Eddie**

**Eddie: "This does not look like a cut to me, now tell me what really happened" Eddie retorted**

**When he said that Loren kiss with want and passion, Eddie knows he doesn't want to talk about so he they have a little make out session on the couch with Loren straddling Eddie's waist and then suddenly she pulls back.**

**Loren: Loren starts to tear up "can we just talk about something else" Loren say in tired voice **

**Eddie:"Loren"**

**Loren: "please" Loren says interrupting him**

**Eddie: "ok come here" Eddie sits Loren on his lap **

**Loren: "I love you" Loren whispers**

**Eddie: "what did you say" Eddie says with a slight smirk**

**Loren: "I love you" she says a little bit louder**

**Eddie: "you know I've been waiting 2 years for you to say that"**

**Loren: "mmm" Loren says about to fall asleep**

**Eddie: "do you want me to carry you to your room"**

**Eddie carries Loren and puts her on her bed and is about to walk out she stops him and pulls his arm.**

**Loren: ****can you sleep over, please Loren whispers the last part.**

**Eddie: "Sure"**

**They both are now in the bed and Eddie kisses her forehead**

**Eddie: I love you too beautiful**

**Ok i will right the next chapter tomorrow thanks for great reviews but please keep writing them it inspires me to do more thank. i promise to be longer next time.**

**Love, Brianna**


End file.
